Unforgetable Day
by Shirota Sakuya
Summary: Hari Sial Killua sekaligus hari istimewa Killua dan Gon. Mereka menghabiskan waktu bermain di rumah Gon. Seperti anak anak yang biasa dilakukan, cerita ini hanya menceritakan sekilas kegiatan mereka. Bad Summary. Mind to RnR?


Ciao! Ini fanfic pertama Saku di fandom HxH!

Saya newbie disini, jadi mohon bantuannya yaa!

.

.

.

.

**Unforgetable Day**

**Disclamer : Hunter X Hunter punya Yoshihiro Togashi**

**Rate : K+ **

**Genre : Friendship, Humour**

**Warning : OOC, typo(s), Humour garing**

.

.

.

.

**DONT LIKE, DONT READ! **

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY!**

"_Sou ka_, jadi kau akan pergi sekarang?" tanya Killua. Killua, Gon, Leorio dan Kurapika sedang berkumpul di cafe bandara airship, Yorknew City. Mereka berkumpul untuk membahas masalah tentang Genei Ryodan yang akhir akhir ini menghilang tanpa jejak.

**"**Ya, aku akan membalas dendam suku ku yang mati karena mereka!" ucap Kurapika dengan geram. Tangannya mengepal, tanda ia marah. "Kurapika, jika kau butuh bantuan, kami akan selalu siap membantu mu!" Gon berdiri dengan tegap, mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan tersenyum lebar. Semangatnya tak terkalahkan. Killua yang duduk disampingnya hanya menghela nafas.

"Aku setuju.." Leorio ikut berdiri menyemangatkan sekaligus menghibur Kurapika. Gon menoleh ke arah Killua. Killua mengangguk. "Aku juga"

Kurapika tersenyum. "_Arigatou..minna-san_!" Ia bersyukur mempunya teman sebaik mereka. "_Sore ja_, aku pergi dulu.._ Jaa nee_!" Ia melambaikan tangannya sambil berlari menuju airship yang ia tumpanginya. Leorio, Gon dan Killua membalas dengan lambaian tangan juga. "_Jaa nee_, Kurapika!" Kalau dilihat lihat, Gon lah yang paling bersemangat. Leorio hanya tersenyum, sedangkan Killua memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celananya.

"Nah," Leorio membuka pembicaraan lagi. Gon dan Killua menoleh. "..sekarang aku yang pamit" Ia menenteng tas hitamnya lalu diletakan di atas bahunya.

"Ha?"

"Mau kemana, Leorio-san?" tanya Gon. "Aku harus menyelesaikan tugasku menjadi seorang dokter." jawab Leorio sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. Bangga.

Killua sweatdrop. "Baiklah, aku pergi dulu ya! _Jaa na_!" Leorio langsung meninggalkan mereka berdua yang kebingungan. Mereka berdua berpandangan.

"_Nee_ Killua.."

"Hmm?"

"Sekarang kita mau kemana?" tanya Gon sambil memainkan pancingannya. Killua memandangnya sesaat. "Kerumahmu saja, Gon!"

"Hah?" Gon mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Keberatan?" Killua menaruh kedua tangannya dibelakang kepalanya. "..atau kerumahku?" tawarnya dengan muka seram. Gon ngeri, ia tak mau bertemu dengan kakak Killua yang membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Hii~

"A-aa... Yaudah kerumahku aja yuk! Aku kangen Mito-san!" dengan cepat ia memutuskan untuk pulang dari pada kerumah Killua. Killua tertawa. "Okeh"

Mereka langsung keluar dari bandara dan melesat kearah pelabuhan. Mereka naik kapal yang bertujuan ke Whale Island, pulau dimana rumah Gon berada.

Skip time!

Gon POV

Aku dan Killua sudah sampai di Whale Island. Aku kangen Bibi Mito! Aku pun melangkah ke perkarangan rumah bersama Killua. Kulihat Bibi Mito sedang menjemur pakaian.

"Mito-san!" Aku melambaikan tangan sambil berlari ke arah Bibi. Bibi Mito sepertinya sadar dan menoleh, rawut wajahnya terlihat kesal campur senang. "Gon!"

Aku langsung berlari dan memeluknya, meninggalkan Killua yang dari tadi berada dibelakangku. "Gon, _Okaeri_.." salamnya dengan pelukan yang hangat. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian...

Duk!

"Aw.. _itaii_!" Bibi Mito menjitakku dengan keras, aku protes. "Kenapa aku dijitak, Mito-saan?!"

Bibi Mito melipat kedua tangannya didepan dadanya. "Kenapa kau baru pulang, hah?! Kau tidak tahu aku mengkhawatirkan mu disini tau!" ucapnya dengan nada sebal. Untung Killua mengajakku pulang, kalau tidak, bisa bisa aku dihajar Mito-san lebih dari ini jika pulang dalam jangka waktu yang lama.

"Hehe..." aku hanya bisa menyengir, sambil menggarukan kepalaku yang sama sekali tidak gatal. Lalu Killua menghampiri kami. "Ooh, ini Killua ya? Sudah lama sekali.."

Killua menoleh sambil tersenyum, "Iya, Mito-san.."

"Ya sudah ayo masuk.. Gon, ajak Killua kekamarmu ya.. Bibi mau masak untuk makan malam.." Bibi Mito masuk kedalam rumah, kami mengikutinya. "Baiklah.."

* * *

Normal Pov

Bruk!

Killua menjatuhkan dirinya dikasur Gon yang empuk itu. "Hah, akhirnya sampe jugaa..."

Gon menaruh tas nya di kursi lalu menghampiri Killua lalu duduk dipinggir kasur, "Iya, aku capek banget.." Gon menghela nafas. "Gimana kalo kita mandi dulu?"

"Ide yang bagus," Killua duduk.

Gon tersenyum. Ia berjalan ke arah kamar mandi sambil melepas baju luarannya. "Ayo, Killua!"

.

.

.

"..tapi males ah!" lanjut Killua sambil berbaring lagi.

Gubrak!

Gon tumbang seketika. Killua ngakak. "Sialan kau Killua..." Gon melempar bajunya dengan kesal kearah Killua. Pake Nen.

Saya ulangi. **Pake Nen.**

.

.

.

.

Brak! Prang! Duk! Meong! (?)

Killua menahannya dengan tangan kosong. Alhasil ia terdorong dan menabrak kaca lalu terlempar keluar dari rumah. Ingat, kamar Gon berada di lantai 2. Jadi...

"Goon...Kau..."

Glek!

Gon menelan ludah. Killua yang terlempar keluar jatuh dari lantai 2, lalu masuk ke tong sampah bersaman dengan menindih kucing yang sedang mencari makan lalu ia dicakar oleh kucing tersebut.

Tadaaa! Jadilah Killua yang berpenampilan acak adut dengan luka cakar di wajahnya. Kayak preman di pinggir kota. Tapi yang satu ini lebih parah..

.

.

.

.

.

"AAAAAAAAAARGH!"

Bukannya mandi malah aksi kejar kejaran, Tom & Jerry tayang versi Gon & Killua.

"Killuaaa, ampunn! Pliss jangan ngejar gue terus!"

Entah sejak kapan Gon jadi gaul ngomongnya 'Gue Lo'. Killua tak peduli, ia memamerkan cakarnya yang jauh lebih tajam daripada kucing tadi.

"Gon, _WATASHI WA,OMAE NI WA KOROSU_!" ucapnya sadis.

Gon bermuka serem. Ia terus berlari keluar rumah, menuju ke arah hutan, dibelakangnya Killua masih mengejar. Dasar anak jaman sekarang..

* * *

"Hah..Hah..hah.." Gon berhenti berlari, ia berhenti diatas salah satu dahan pohon yang tinggi. Killua jauh tertinggal dibelakangnya. Gon membungkukkan badannya, menahan tangan di lututnya. Salah satu tangannya digunakan untuk mengelap keringat. "Killua mana ya? Udah ga ngejar lagi kali ya? Jangan jangan dia balik lagi kerumah.."

Tepat dibawahnya terlihat Killua yang sedang mencari Gon. Ia menoleh ke samping kanan samping kiri. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Gon tidak ada dimana pun. Ia mengadahkan kepalanya, melihat ke atas. Bingo!

Srek! Srek! Ia meloncat dengan lincah, menginjakan kakinya di dahan dahan pohon yang besar itu. "Aha! Ketemu kau!" Killua memamerkan giginya yang putih, singkatnya ia menyeringai. Gon keringetan, ia mundur beberapa langkah tapi ga bisa. Punggungnya menabrak batang pohon. Killua semakin menyeringai, "Mau kemana, Gon?'

Gon berfikir cara kabur darinya, dan Aha! Sepintas dikepalanya ada lampu bohlam di atasnya. "Killua! Ada coklat!" teriak Gon sambil menunjuk ke arah pohon dibelakang Killua. Jelas saja dia bohong.

"MANA? MANA?" Killua menoleh ke belakang, tepatnya yang ditunjukan Gon tadi.

Krik krik..

Ga ada apa apa, cuman pohon.

Killua memutar kepalanya ke arah Gon lagi, dan Gon sudah menghilang entah kemana.

Ia ditipu.

.

.

.

.

"SIALAN KAU GOOOONNNNN!"

Killua, kau lah yang terlalu bodoh, mana ada coklat di hutan belantara.. =.=a

* * *

Gon POV

Hehehe, gampang banget nipu Killua. Kalau masalah coklat pasti dia langsung peka. Aku berlari dengan kecepatan yang bisa dibilang lumayan cepat, menuju rumah. Lihat saj badanku, bau sekali hmm. Sebaiknya aku mandi duluan.

Aku langsung masuk kedalam kamarku, menghiraukan panggilan dari Mito-san yang marah marah sambil bertanya 'Kamu habis dari mana hah? Kok pake kaos doang? Blablabla'. Langsung saja ku copot semua pakaianku dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

Normal POV

Selesai mandi, Gon memakai bajunya didalam kamar mandi. Hanya memakai celana pendek dan kaos oblong. Lalu ia membuka pintu, keluar dari kamar mandi.

Deng!

Killua berada tepat di depannya sekarang. Tapi penampilannya kali ini berbeda, bajunya sudah ganti, rambutnya sudah tidak kotor lagi. Apa dia sudah mandi?

"E-eh Killua, mau mandi? Ehehe.." Gon menggaruk kepalanya, ragu.

"Gon..." mukanya hitam tertutup aura yang mencekam. "...kau bohong padaku...Dimana coklatnya?"

"_E-eto_, a-aku ga boong kok, yang kutunjuk tadi maksudnya warna coklat di batang pohon i-itu..ahaha.." Gon tertawa garing. Jduk!

"**BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKAA!**" Killua menjeduk jedukan kepalanya ke tembok, ia merasa dibodohi. Gon menghindar, ga mau ketularan. "e-emm Killua.."

Killua masih memukul mukul tembok.

Gon gemes. "Killua!" ulangnya.

Reaksi tetap sama, Killua masih sibuk dengan aksinya.

"KILLUAAAAA" Gon memukul kepala Killua dengan keras. Gubrak. Killua jatuh, kepalanya nyungsep duluan. Gon langsung sujud, "_G-GOMENASAAII!_"

'Sial banget hari ini' gumam Killua sambil mengusap kepalanya yang benjol. "Apa Gon?"

"Belum mandi kan? Kok udah rapih kayak gitu?"

Killua melirik bajunya, "Oh, aku dah mandi kok. Di hutan, pake air danau.. Dah gatel sih jadinya aku mandi disana.." jawabnya santai. Gon tadinya bingung, akhirnya mengangguk. "Jadi−"

"Gon! Killua! Ayo turun! Makan nya udah siap nih..!" Bibi Mito berteriak dari lantai bawah. "Hai' Mito-san!" Gon langsung turun di ikuti Killua dibelakangnya.

Mereka berdua langsung duduk di meja makan. Bukan di mejanya, tapi dikursinya. Jadi mereka duduk di kursi makan (Gitu ya?).

Oke abaikan.

"_Oishiiii~_" Killua memakan sebutir takoyaki yang dibuat oleh Bibi Mito.

"_Hontou? Yokatta._." Bibi Mito merasa senang masakannya dibilang enak. Mungkin karena dia jarang membuat masakan sebanyak ini. Gon juga mencoba sebutir. "Hmm.. enak!"

Killua mengambil beberapa takoyaki dengan garpunya, begitu juga dengan Gon. Sampai mereka memperebutkan takoyaki karena jumlahnya tidak seimbang. Kita mulai pertengkarannya..

"Gon! Jangan banyak banyak dong! Kamu kan udah 5 tuh, aku masih 4!"

"Killua ngambil yang lain aja ya, aku sukanya takoyaki ini!"

"Nggak mau! Pokoknya aku maunya 5!

"Yah takoyakinya abis.."

"Oy kau mendengarkan ku tidakk!?"

"Enggak! Weeekk..." Gon memeletkan lidahnya. Killua yang merasa kesal langsung mengajaknya taruhan. "Kalo gitu kita main batu gunting kertas! Yang menang dapet takoyaki 5!"

"Ayo! Siapa takut?"

Mito-san dan nenek Gon hanya menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya pasrah.

"_Se No!_" Gon gunting. Killua Batu. "YEAH!" Killua mengambil takoyakinya dari piring Gon. "_Kusso.._." Akhirnya Gon mengalah, ia mengambil makanan yang lain. Tentramnya suasana malam itu.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Oy Gon.." Mereka berdua sedang duduk diteras sambil melihat pemandangan malam yang indah itu. "Hmm?" Gon menjawab dengan santai, ia tiduran dilantai sambil melihat bintang yang bertaburan diatas sana. Killua terdiam sesaat. Lalu bertanya,

"Apakah kita akan berteman selamanya, Gon?"

Gon menoleh, saat itu juga ia menunjukan senyum termanisnya. "Tentu saja, Killua!"

Killua lega mendengarnya, ia ikut berbaring disamping Gon, ikut melihat pemandangan bintang di malam itu. "Kau tau Gon? Kau adalah sahabat terbaikku di dunia ini.." ujar Killua dengan nada yang pelan, berharap Gon tidak mendengarnya. Tapi tidak ada jawaban. Killua menoleh kearah Gon.

Rupanya Gon tertidur.

"Heh...Kenapa malah tidur!?" tanyanya kaget. Tapi Killua malah tersenyum, lalu ikut tertidur disampingnya. '_Oyasumi_, Gon..'

Hari itu tidak akan ia lupakan, hari yang paling menarik menurutnya. Hari itu berakhir dengan damainya.

_**Owari **_

* * *

_Gomenasaii!_ Saku nggak tau kalo jadinya dikit banget, one shot pula.. =.=a

Killua : Kenapa gue sial banget disini? *nyiapin cakar*

Saku : *glek* A-ampun Killua-sama.. Lagi iseng aja hehe..

Killua : YOU DIE! *bunuh author*

Saku : ...

Gon : Minna, abaikan mereka. Yang jelas, REVIEW PLEASE!

**Note** : Saya masih baru disini, harap maklum jika banyak kesalahan fatal.


End file.
